Granny (character)
Not what you were looking for? See Granny (disambiguation). Granny is the titular/main antagonist in the game and one of the only enemies in the entire game, the abusive grandmother of The Player. She is also the mother of Slendrina's Mom, and the maternal grandmother of Slendrina. She keeps the Player locked inside of her house, and the Player must avoid Granny in order to solve the puzzles required to escape the house. The Player has 5 Days to escape the house (with a chance to have a bonus day on Easy or Normal). If Granny catches them, she will knock him out with her Bloody Bat, starting the next day back in the Starting Bedroom. Although on Day 5 (or Day 6 if the Painting is put together), if the Player gets caught, he receives a Game Over screen. Granny can hear anything and everything in her house, and will go towards any noise, meaning that the Player has to remain cautious. Some items make more noise than others. The Player can get out of sight from Granny by hiding in Cabinets, Chests, the Car, and under Beds. Granny is equipped with a seemingly endless supply of Bear Traps, which she will place down to try and catch the Player, making him focus more on where he is walking instead of looking for items. Granny's origin, and what she actually is, is never mentioned in-game. Her house is found isolated in a dense forest, which means that she may be a demon or an entity. Her hazy white (red if the Player is holding the Teddy or has killed her pet, the Spider) eyes which glow in the darkness exclude the possibility of her being a human. Her relationship with Slendrina also proves that she is not a human. Granny may have killed a Previous Victim judging by several pieces of evidence throughout the house. For more information, go to Previous Victim. Appearance Granny is represented as an ugly, demented old woman. She has a long, dirty face, some gray hair that goes back, white eyes with a bloody rim, bloody teeth, and a dirty gray nightgown. She also holds a bloody baseball bat which she shows no hesitation towards using as a weapon. Behavior When the game starts, Granny will always start on the bloodstain in the center of the Basement. She will usually spend a couple of seconds there (unless a noise is made to get her attention) and then Granny will move around the house randomly, looking in different rooms, searching for the Player. Most of the time she will head upstairs first, presumably to check if the Player is still there. Granny can go to most places in the house, except for the tunnels. She will not wander into the Special Room or Garage on her own. However, she will go there if a noise is made, or if she chases the Player there. Sometimes she will wander out to the Backyard, Attic or lower two floors of Secret Area but she will mostly stay away from these areas. When Granny spots the Player, she will focus on finding the quickest way towards them, regardless of where the most recent noise was made. If any noises are made during this chase, Granny will investigate the most recent noise after the Player has hidden. Granny will always make a sound effect when she has finished investigating. If the Player is holding the Teddy, Granny will follow the Player like a magnet, and her eyes will turn red. When it is dropped, Granny will return to normal behavior shortly after. The same thing happens if the Player kills her pet Spider by shooting it with the Shotgun, but this effect fades shortly after occurring. Once she has caught the Player, they will be forced to face her, and she will scream and hit them with her bloodied baseball bat. The impact of the hit will knock them unconscious immediately, and they will wake up in the Starting Bedroom on the next Day. If Granny spots the Player attempting to hide inside a Bed, Cabinet, Chest, or the Car, she will not be easily fooled. In the case of Beds, she will attack them using an alternate jumpscare animation where she drops to the ground and lunges at the Player. In any other case, she will instead forcefully remove the Player from their hiding spot before whacking them with her bat. Defending Against Granny When hit with a Tranquilizer Dart, locked in the active Sauna for 15 seconds, or run over by the Car, Granny will be knocked out for a period of time. This lasts for 2 minutes, 1 minute, 30 seconds or 15 seconds depending on the difficulty. If she is shot with the Shotgun or is caught in a Gasoline Can explosion, she will be knocked out for 30 extra seconds with the exception of Extreme mode, which will grant 15 extra seconds. Spawning At the beginning of each Day, Granny will spawn in the Basement. Once she has been knocked out, Granny has four possible respawning spots. * On the blood stain in the Basement. * Bedroom 2 next to the Static Table. * Living room in front of TV Table. * Secret Area Middle Floor opposite the Meat Room. If the Teddy is placed in the crib in the Baby Room while Granny is awake, she will respawn in the Basement. The same happens when placing the Book on the pedestal behind the bookshelf. More info can be seen on the Spawning page. Trivia * If the player “does too good” (takes off the majority of locks on the Main Door within the first 2 days on Easy mode), Granny will place the Numbered Padlock on the Main Door. A message will appear to notify the player that Granny has done this. ** Initially, there was no warning message, and the only way to tell if this had happened was a random clunk sound. * If you're lucky, sometimes even if Granny sees you hide under the bed or inside the car, she will not knock you out. Instead, she will just stand there and walk away after a few moments. This seems to happen at complete random, probably meaning it's a bug or oversight in her AI. * Granny sometimes has trouble with opening and closing doors. Sometimes, it shuts before she can go inside, leading her to open it again. This triggers collision with the door, sending her flying backwards. ** This only happens with the door between the Dining Room and the Backyard and the door between the Baby Room and Jail, as those are the only doors which automatically close and lock when she is not using them. * On Day 2, after unlocking the Starting Bedroom, Granny will often change her mind when moving around the Upper Floor, and go the opposite direction which is risky for the Player. To be safe, they should hide in the Cabinet for a little bit longer and wait until she has definitely gone a certain way. * Granny sometimes knocks things over and runs to the sound, thinking that the Player has made the sound. * Granny has physical collision with her own Bear Traps and Bell Alarms, but she can't trigger either of them. ** When moving into Bear Traps, she will usually flip them over, especially if she lays them down when running. ** Although Granny doesn't make noise when walking over a Bell Alarm, she can still be seen slightly levitating off the ground when walking over them * She will sometimes manage to get the Player through a wall if her bat is sticking through it and she is on the other side, commonly with the Basement wall or the wall between the Backyard and Dining Room. This also happens often if she spots the Player through a gap in doorframes. * In Version 1.0, Granny had a few minor differences in her animations. ** Her walking animation was noticeably more awkward, as her head bobbed back and forth as she walked. ** When she hit players with her bat, she would lower her arm back to her side very very slowly. This was sped up in future versions. * Sometimes when making a noise to try and attract Granny to a very far away location, she will lose interest before she arrives at her destination. This is especially common on Easy mode due to her slow speed, meaning the Player will often have to drop an item multiple times to get her attention. She also has an annoying habit of sometimes opening a door of a room where noise was made but not investigating it, which can be dangerous for the Player. * Granny is known to have blind spots and sometimes will not see the Player even if they are standing very close to her. While her range of vision varies slightly depending on the difficulty, being significantly shorter on easier difficulties, it can still happen on the harder ones. * Granny only uses the voice file "I see you," after losing track of the Player and going to search for them elsewhere, making it contradictory. She's most likely just trying to intimidate the Player. Dialogue * "Where are you?" * "Do you want to play Hide and Seek?" * "I see you." * "All I wanted to do was play with you." (Version 1.0) * "Do you wanna play Hide and Seek?" (Version 1.0) * "Don't be afraid." (Version 1.0) * "I know where you're hiding..." (Version 1.0) * laughing * screaming at the Player when catching them * hitting the Player with her bat * screaming at the Player when finding them under a Bed (WARNING: LOUD) Note that Granny's final voice file in Version 1.0 ("I know where you're hiding) is extremely difficult to hear in game, as its volume is about 30 decibels lower than her other voice files. The preview above has been amplified for easier hearing. Granny's voice is played back with a higher pitch in-game. When listened to at its original speed from the files, it's easy to tell that Granny's was voiced by a male. Whether or not this means DVloper voiced Granny himself is not certain. * "Where are you?" * "Do you want to play Hide and Seek?" * "I see you." * "All I wanted to do was play with you." (Version 1.0) * "Do you wanna play Hide and Seek?" (Version 1.0) * "Don't be afraid." (Version 1.0) * "I know where you're hiding..." (Version 1.0) * laughing |-| Gallery= Gallery RedEyeGranny.png|'Granny' with red eyes (v1.3)|link=Teddy GrannyThrownDownstairs.png|'Granny' after throwing the Player downstairs (v1.3)|link=Game Over GrannyJumpscare.png|'Granny' killing the Player (v1.3)|link=Game Over Granny Closeup.jpg|'Granny's' face in a glitch (v1.3.)|link=Glitches images (38).jpg|'Granny' killing the Player by chopping the Player's head off with the Guillotine (v1.3.2)|link=Game Over GrannyGuillotineend.gif|Animated Guillotine ending Crossbow.jpg|'Granny' after being knocked out with a Tranquilizer Dart.|link=Tranquilizer Darts Screenshot 4.png|The alternate jumpscare, when Granny catches the Player under a Bed FewHalfHawaiianmonkseal-max-1mb.gif|Animated bed jumpscare EcstaticVictoriousEelelephant-max-1mb.gif|'Granny' hitting the Player with her Bloody Bat 036D6045-8902-464D-A117-34273CF8CE17.png|'Granny', Slendrina and the Teddy in the Secret Ending Logo.png|Granny in Game logo 748ED0F2-60A7-486E-B278-B97F97333B1B.jpeg|'Granny' on the Title Screen (pre v1.3.2) GrannyMenu1.2.png|Granny in main menu GrannyMiddleFloor.PNG|Granny wandering in the Secret Area 6277A53B-8385-4F91-BA7C-EBC8D5AE2194.jpeg|Even Granny takes selfies sometimes. Granny's Teeth.png|Granny's Teeth Stuck Ragdoll Granny 1.png|Stuck Ragdoll Granny 1 Stuck Ragdoll Granny 2.png|Stuck Ragdoll Granny 2 Stuck Ragdoll Granny 3.png|Stuck Ragdoll Granny 3 Stuck Ragdoll Granny 4.png|Stuck Ragdoll Granny 4 Stuck Ragdoll Granny 5.png|Stuck Ragdoll Granny 5 IMG_0167.PNG|Ouch, someone's jumping on my head! IMG_0166.PNG|Granny seen from 1st person view. IMG_0152.PNG|Help! I fell! And I can't get up! 6A72871A-1714-469D-8E45-8B2FB8913612.png|WHACK! 9184E8E1-9B6A-442D-908A-4F9256B0E93D.png|"Of course we are going to have so much fun while mom and dad are away for a week. Right, kids?" IMG_0179.PNG|Granny is pleased with the way I put up her new painting. 8722756D-8209-42FF-BC2D-4DAAE519EE80.png|Granny normally doesn't show her nice side to us, but when she does then she even lets us play with her beloved Teddybear. 1C1BB02F-4A8B-4931-9F06-3C43255DE1A1.png|"My victim outwitted me AGAIN! *Sigh*" IMG_0198.PNG|Granny stuck on the Basement spawn location. Grannyeatsplayer.png|Granny killing the Player (v1.5) Grannyhit.png|"Oh, there you are. Go to bed now!" Grannyredeyes.jpg|"Hey, I dropped your Teddy, go away, Granny!!!" Grannyknockorsleep.jpg|"Hey, Granny, are you sleep walking???" Grannyinthedoor.png|Granny in the normal Ending (except Practice mode) GrannyjumpscareTheEnd.png|Granny jumpscares the Player when the words "The End" appear Category:Important Pages Category:Characters Category:Hazards Category:Villains